


As Good As Peace And Quiet

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sga_lfws, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go out, they get shot at, they run for the Stargate...it's your average day on a gate team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good As Peace And Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 'dialogue only' challenge of the SGA Last Fiction-Writer Standing community.

“Nggh!”

“Look, I warned you that if you jerk like that--”

“You’d jerk if I whacked a stick into _your_ broken leg.”

“Remind me why I’m the one playing nursemaid to Mr. Grumpy?”

“Because you are mobile and whole, Rodney. The only one of us who is.”

“Hey, hey - what are you--? Watch where you’re pointing that thing!”

“Ronon...”

“He can think of it as incentive.”

“Children. Behave. We’ve still got the Eileb on our trail.”

“What? I thought we lost them half an hour ago!”

“Lost, perhaps, but not gone. They will not have stopped tracking us. I have hidden our trail as best I could, but it will not last - their hunters are skilled.”

“We’ve only got to hold out until the backup arrives. An hour at most.”

“An hour!”

“McKay...”

“Okay! I’m binding! I’m binding!”

\--

“How is it?”

“I’ve had worse.”

“What? Hiked to school uphill both ways in driving snow with a broken leg, half an hour before you went to bed sort of thing?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“No.”

“There are caves in the hills. They are not deep, but they should serve to hide us.”

“Are they accessible by ‘jumper?”

“Yes.”

“Lead the way. I’m supporting Ronon, Rodney’s six.”

“What? Wait, why am _I_ stuck at the back?”

“Because we trust you to guard us against their foremost trackers, Rodney.”

“We do?”

“Oh, har-har.”

“You’re at the back because Teyla’s shoulder isn’t up to firing a weapon, and unless you want to support Ronon...? Now, if we can get this show on the road...”

\--

“Are we there yet? Hey! Hey! No shooting the person on rear guard!”

“No more asking that question.”

“I’m just trying to inject a bit of levity in this situation, which, I might remind you all, I warned you about!”

“You didn’t.”

“I did!”

“Rodney, you said ‘oh, no.’ That is not warning anyone.”

“By now, you should know me well enough to know that I don’t say that unless something bad’s about to happen.”

“You could just say what’s about to happen. Saves time.”

“ _Are_ we there yet? Ronon’s kinda heavy. No offence.”

“I believe the phrase is ‘Patience, grasshopper.’ It should not be much farther. The next rise; two at the most.”

“Getting tired of us bickering, Teyla?”

“Let us say that if I had Ronon’s gun and we were not being chased...”

“You’d shoot us all and enjoy the peace and quiet?”

“Perhaps.”

\--

“How is the leg?”

“Sore. No thanks to McKay. Your shoulder?”

“It is fine.”

“Hey, there was nothing wrong with my work! There never is.”

“Jennifer had to re-set it?”

“Yeah.”

“He groaned when she was resetting it - actually _groaned_. I didn’t make a recording for posterity, though.”

“And the world is a sadder place for the lack. We sprung pudding from the mess hall.”

“Can’t spring me out of here?”

“Keller’s got that ‘doc’ look in her eye, so, no. Pudding?”

“This doesn’t have--”

“Rodney, just eat it.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey, this is the new one that Matthews was trying the other month!”

“With real Earth chocolate?”

“Mmm... _yes_.”

“As good as peace and quiet, Teyla?”

“Better.”


End file.
